Annoying Servant
by MiloLM
Summary: [Shinigami centric!] [Semi-AU]. Nunca esperó encontrarse con un ser así luego de una de sus muchas travesuras como kunoichi. Y Shinigami en ese momento debía encontrar una forma de deshacerse de ese chico vampiro tan molesto que era su sirviente. Pero... ¿Cómo le haría?
1. Prólogo

No lo había planeado, claro que no. Jamás en su vida creyó siquiera que se encontraría en una situación como esa, por lo cual, lo que vivía en esos momentos no era en realidad lo más feliz del mundo.

Solamente quería deshacerse de todo eso, retroceder en el tiempo y evitar hacer esa estupidez que la llevó a ese final. Solo quería deshacerse realmente de lo que obtuvo como recompensa por ser una chica desobediente y poco crédula.

Ahora tenía un sirviente vampiro, y no sabía qué hacer con él. Lo único que sabía con claridad, era que tenía que deshacerse de él.

* * *

—¡Vamos! Será divertido y lo sabes. —Animó una vez más la pelinegra a su amiga de ojos mieles.

Esta sonrió con ironía y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, Shini —negó como por sexta vez mientras se dedicaba únicamente a pulir su arma de doble filo—. No iré. No quiero meterme en más problemas y recibir un castigo por causa tuya.

—Pero si no haremos nada malo —declaró la joven aún insistente, y zarandeó ligeramente a la menor un par de veces en un intento de convencerla—. Solo iremos allá, nos separaremos un rato del aburrido grupo de niñas fresas, y visitaremos esa oscura iglesia para buscar fantasmas o algo divertido. —Explicó con soltura en un intento más de convencer a la castaña.

Karai la miró una vez más, casi seriamente de no ser por la sonrisa que decía '¿Enserio?'. Shinigami le sonrió cómplice, y la kunoichi de labios rojos no pudo sino soltar un suspiro de resignación y asentir.

—Bien —soltó afirmativamente, haciendo que su amiga hiciera una pose de victoria—. Pero conste que si nos descubren te echaré toda la culpa y yo no tendré que limpiar la clase cuando volvamos del campamento.

—¡Hecho! —Afirmó estirando la mano para que la ojimiel se la estrechara **–lo cual hizo, con algo de duda–** , y ambas sonrieron de manera cómplice—. Ahora, prepara tu traje debajo de la ropa. Nos llevaremos una gran adrenalina en esa iglesia del diablo.

Lastimosamente ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrar algo que realmente les cambiaría la vida.


	2. Demonio en la iglesia

**Nombre del capítulo:** Demonio en la iglesia.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo fuertes. Escenas subidas de tono [+10]; se recomienda discreción. Gore [Escenas sangrientas]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1025.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Finalmente he podido terminar el capítulo uno (;u;) de este libro. Debo decir que estoy orgullosa ya que últimamente no he tenido _nada_ de tiempo libre.

Sí, este libro comenzará algo crudo y feo, pero les prometo que luego habrá comedia c:

Espero que esto les agrade a los fans del Shiniangelo :3 Y me estoy refiriendo a ti, **Jamizell Jaess Jinx** ;v Toma esto como un regalo para ti x3

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Demonio en la iglesia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

11:39 p.m. Tokio, Japón. Un par sombras se escabullen sigilosas por entre los altos árboles de ese protegido bosque. Corren rápidas y silenciosas en tanto un par de risillas se les escapan. De pronto se detienen escondidas detrás de unos árboles. Los dos pares de ojos ámbar observan hacia la misma dirección: una gran edificación en medio de la nada. Es fácil deducir lo que es, lo saben por las ventanas de colores y la gran cruz de madera que se alza sobre el techo de ésta afirman que es una iglesia, y por lo que se ve, abandonada y hecha un desastre. Curiosas ambas muchachas se acercan al lugar y empujan las grandes puertas de madera, y éstas hacen un sonido estruendoso y molesto debido a su falta de cuidado en tantos años.

Observan lo que hay dentro, todo está lleno de polvo. No hay luz eléctrica pero la luz de la luna llena que se cuela por los ventanales es más que suficiente. Los grandes y largos sillones de madera desordenados de aquí para allá son los más destacados. El techo lleno de telarañas e igualmente algunos candelabros de plata en las mismas condiciones. En el altar se alza una gran estatua de Jesús ya casi hecha pedazos.

Shinigami ya confiada da varios pasos adentro y mira con diversión a su acompañante.

—¿Te arrepientes de venir? —inquiere divertida hacia su _senpai_.

—Para nada —contesta sonriente y camina junto con ella observando los lúgubres alrededores—. Esto sí que está interesante.

De repente oyen unos sonidos provenir del altar. Notan entonces un pasillo al lado de este. Curiosas, se dirigen hacia allí con sigilo y caminan por éste, y antes de salir del largo corredor asoman sus cabezas con cuidado de no ser descubiertas. Entonces ven a unos chicos riendo divertidos enfrente de un ataúd lleno de talismanes.

—A que no te atreves. —Reta un chico a su amigo refiriéndose a abrir el ataúd. Pronto el amigo le golpea el hombro y las chicas que los acompañan ríen divertidas.

—Lo haré. No soy un cobarde. —Declara decidido y valiente. Va hacia la caja y quita todos los papeles, y finalmente lo abre.

Karai y Shini pueden ver con claridad gracias a la luz lunar la expresión de asombro y confusión del muchacho una vez ve el interior del cajón.

—¿Por qué-?

Y antes de poder terminar su frase algo se lanza sobre éste empujándolo lejos y quitándolo de la vista de las kunoichis. Pronto se escuchan los gritos del chico atrapado y las muchachas desesperadas. Y entonces se apaga el de todos y sólo se oye un goteo sospechoso. Una de ellas trata de salir corriendo pero el desconocido ente se le lanza encima y la lleva rápidamente hacia las sombras donde sus gritos cesan también. Y entonces le siguen los demás.

Karai sujeta el hombro de su amiga despertándola del trance y mirándola con espanto.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí...

Y enseguida corre. Shinigami no la sigue, se queda de piedra en cuanto escucha algo quebrarse, y es un sonido que le da náuseas. Gira y no sabe si es mera curiosidad o idiotez y mira lo que ha sucedido.

Tres cuerpos interés están tirados en el suelo en grandes charcos de sangre. Y una persona vestida de negro se alza entre ellos. Tiene el cabello rubio rebelde y piel clara, y sujeta entre sus brazos a una chica en tanto parece morder su cuello. Enseguida deja de hacer eso y escupe con asco para después soltarla y dejarla caer también mientras se desangra por una herida en su cuello.

—Esta sangre es asquerosa. —Declara el desconocido con una voz juvenil que demuestra también su enojo.

Shini entonces reacciona dándose cuenta del peligro del momento. Retrocede un par de pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima al extraño asesino. Pero de pronto pisa algo que se quiebra y opaca por completo el sonido de goteo. Ve lo que ha hecho y se espanta, empero cuando vuelve a levantar la vista queda helada.

El ser la está mirando. Un muchacho de bonito rostro humano y ojos color zircón bestialmente brillantes, que la observan a ella de una manera simplemente aterradora. Y es cuando su cuerpo sale disparado del miedo y se dirige a la salida lo antes posible.

(Y siente como si hubiera visto los ojos de un demonio).

Sale de ese corredor y ve su salvación, la gran puerta abierta. Una vez afuera podría esconderse en el bosque. Corre con todas sus fuerzas y mira hacia atrás cerciorándose de que ese ente no la ha seguido, y se alivia de que no es así. Empero cuando vuelve la mirada enfrente se detiene de golpe en medio del enorme salón.

Porque ese muchacho se encuentra en medio de la puerta ya no portando unos ojos atemorizantes sino que muestra una simpática sonrisa dulce que de no ser por las manchas de sangre en su rostro y labios nadie pensaría que hace segundos ha aniquilado a cuatro chicos en un instante. Él se acerca a ella a una velocidad inhumana quedando cara a cara y dejando ver qué es casi de la misma estatura.

Shinigami comienza a temblar —ella también podría ser asesinada en cualquier segundo por el desconocido que tiene enfrente—.

—Tu sangre huele bien —comenta él de la nada, confundiéndola pero no quitándole el miedo. Se acerca un poco más y sonríe inocentemente—. ¿Por qué estabas huyendo?

Y no sabe qué contestar.

Sólo sabe que esa iglesia ha desatado a un demonio.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	3. Sangre

**Nombre del capítulo:** Sangre.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1390.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! :D

No sé qué hago actualizando a las una y media de la madrugada cuando tengo clases a las seis :v Soy una jodida suicida :'v pERO LO HAGO PORQUE LOS AMO :V

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Sangre.

* * *

—¿No vas a contestarme?

Esa simple pregunta le hiela el cuerpo. Siente escalofríos de arriba abajo y gran miedo. Sabe bien que lo que tiene enfrente no es humano y por ello tiene en cuenta que pelear no será de mucha utilidad, ni aunque dominase las artes marciales.

Traga pesado y retrocede un par de pasos por pura inercia y con lentitud. El muchacho frente a ella tilda la cabeza y muestra una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Acaso eres muda? —Pregunta inocente y luego sonríe amigable—. No hay problema si no puedes contestarme con palabras, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Shinigami traga con pesadez y asiente lentamente, prefiriendo hacer caso al ente en vez de resistirse y salir herida, o muerta. El rubio ensancha su sonrisa ante la afirmación y sus ojos brillan de alegría (y ella no sabe la razón, pero sigue temiendo por su vida).

—¿Puedo beber un poco de tu sangre?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—... ¿Qué? —murmura impactada y realmente confundida. _«¿Acaso me está pidiendo permiso para algo como eso?»_. No lo entiende. Hace unos momentos había atacado a unos chicos sin más y dejándolos desangrarse sin remordimientos, ¿y venía a ella a pedir permiso? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Bueno. Algo como loco era realmente probable, pero no iba al caso. Sino que le parece realmente extraño el hecho de que le está preguntando amablemente si podía beber su sangre. Parecía al menos tener modales —y eso es sumamente raro y bizarro—.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —Insiste él dando un paso hacia ella sin borrar sus ojos llenos de ilusión—. Juro que no tomaré mucho, sólo un poco. Es que tú sangre huele deliciosa.

¿Su sangre huele deliciosa? Sí, finalmente tiene algo en claro (algo que sólo era una suposición), que se encuentra cara a cara con un exótico ejemplar de "vampiro". No había duda. Con solo ver esos largos colmillos y esa afinidad por la sangre lo dejaba más que obvio. Y eso simplemente le aterra y la deja con ligeros atisbos de impresión emocionada.

Y ve esos ojos tan claros y preciosos, totalmente llenos de inocencia a pesar de haber guiado a unas cuantas almas desafortunadas a su perdición. Se tambalea un poco y termina cayendo de rodillas ante el shock, preocupando al muchacho que enseguida se inclina a socorrerla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo? —inquiere algo alterado hincándose en una rodilla para verla al rostro.

—T-tú... eres un... —sus ojos ámbar están totalmente llenos de horror y apagados.

—Creo que estar aquí te está afectando —comenta pensativo y luego la agarra de los brazos sin que opusiera resistencia debido al trance en el que se ha metido mirando a la nada. La ayuda a levantarse y en un segundo la ha cargado por detrás de las rodillas y su espalda—. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, aquí no lo es.

Observa un momento a su alrededor, y entonces sale de ahí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Parpadea repetidas veces logrando despertar. Enseguida nota el techo de la habitación en la que le habían asignado quedarse en el campamento escolar y su corazón y mente se alivian. Suelta un largo suspiro y se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo.

—Todo fue un sueño, eh.

—¿Qué cosa?

Esa voz la hace saltar del _futón_ enseguida y retrocede aún sentada sobre el suelo hasta chocar contra la pared. Busca con la mirada al responsable y pronto lo halla a un lado de su lugar para dormir. Está allí, ya sin una pizca de sangre encima y la mira con ojos curiosos y dulces que le confunden.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —pregunta Shini torpemente pegándose todavía más a la pared.

El chico sonríe divertido.

—Te desmayaste y me murmuraste a dónde tenías que volver, así que te traje aquí —contesta tranquilo y casual—. Oye, por cierto, ¿ya has pensado en lo que te pregunté?

—¿Q-qué cosa?

—Si puedo beber tu sangre. ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

La pelinegra vuelve a quedar de piedra y luego hace una mueca de incredulidad e ironía. No puede creer que ese ser siguiera teniendo modales enfrente de ella.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? —Inquiere tosca a lo que el chico la mira con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no simplemente no me atacas como lo hiciste con esos chicos?

—¿Qué chicos? —interroga confundido.

—Esos que abrieron el ataúd del que saliste. —Aclara con tono molesto y desafiante. El solo recordarlo hace que de pronto le hierva la sangre y tenga náuseas. Ellos no habían recibido el trato que ella estaba teniendo por parte de ese vampiro.

—Yo no bebo sangre de otros vampiros —declara de pronto haciendo que ella le mire con el ceño fruncido. Sonríe nervioso—. Oh. ¿No lo sabías? Esos chicos eran vampiros también.

Shinigami entrecierra los ojos sin entender del todo la situación. Si era como él decía, ¿entonces cómo es que pudo contra cuatro tan fácilmente y sin que ellos pelearan? Y entonces algunas imágenes rebotan en su mente, y también el hecho de que siempre que habían gritos ellos estaban en oscuridad y se escuchaban desgarros y golpes.

Lo entendió.

—Ah —es lo único que puede decir al comprender la situación. El hecho de que ese rubio al parecer sólo se estaba defendiendo, pero algo no tenía claro aún—. Pero, ¿cómo pudiste derrotarlos a todos?

—Son de una clase más baja —explica tranquilamente y desvía la vista mientras suelta un suspiro algo melancólico—. Fueron allá para asesinarme.

Shinigami abre los ojos de golpe. Aprieta los labios en tanto intenta digerir todo lo aclarado y no soltar alguna cosa estúpida de su boca. Y entiende que la persona que tiene enfrente no es del todo culpable, y sabe que él (algo le grita) dice la verdad.

Traga pesado, y sabe que si se está equivocando eso le costará la vida.

—Tú... quieres mi sangre, ¿verdad? —Retoma la conversación cortando con el silencio tenso que se había formado, y él le mira de inmediato con ojos brillantes. Vuelve a tragar y evita hacer contacto visual—. Si te la doy, ¿me dejarás en paz?

—Eh...

—Te la daré.

Se forma otro silencio incómodo.

—No creo que pueda —alega de pronto el rubio, confundiéndola—. Pero haré un esfuerzo.

—¿Esfuerzo?

En un segundo volvió a aparecer frente a ella, dejándola sin aire y haciendo latir su corazón a mil. Un perfecto mini infarto es lo que ha sufrido por culpa de ese vampiro.

Él le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Extiende tus manos —pide amable y ella hace caso extendiéndolas hacia él. La agarra de las muñecas y muerde el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y derecha, causándole pequeñas heridas de donde brotan sangre—. ¿Te duele?

—No, esto no es nada. —Declara con el rostro calmo, puesto que una vida como kunoichi tampoco es lo más dulce del mundo.

El chico asiente no muy convencido y luego mete el dedo femenino en su boca deshaciéndose de la sangre, y luego hace lo mismo con la otra mano. En tanto ella solo puede mirar y no saber si sentirse avergonzada o intrigada. De pronto un hilo rojo aparece en su muñeca y sigue su trayectoria, donde se ata como un collar al cuello del vampiro. Enseguida queda en blanco ante ello y el chico retrocede rápidamente.

—Oh, rayos... —murmura él un tanto molesto y agarra el hilo exáminandolo con cuidado para luego sonreír culpable hacia la pelinegra—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Acaso esto es algo malo? —inquiere sosteniendo también ese hilo sospechosamente brillante.

Él ríe torpemente y se rasca la nuca en señal de culpabilidad.

—Creo que desde ahora soy tu sirviente, señorita.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—... ¿Khé?

 _«Esto no puede estar pasando»._

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	4. Sirviente

**Nombre del capítulo:** Sirviente.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1545.

 **Notas:** Lamento la espera :u Avisen si encuentran fallas horrográficas ;u;

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Sirviente.

* * *

—Un momento, un momento —detiene la joven pelinegra moviendo ambas manos en señal de negación—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Al muchacho rubio se le iluminan los ojos cual niño en dulcería y con una amplia sonrisa hace caso a la orden.

—¡Seré tu sirviente!

Entonces todo se viene abajo para la kunoichi.

 _ **. . .**_

—Esto no puede estar pasando. No. No puede estar pasando. —Intenta convencerse la pelinegra en tanto da vueltas y vueltas en la habitación y se agarra de la cabeza en un acto de desesperación.

Y mientras ella sigue tratando de creerse sus propias palabras el chico rubio simplemente se mantiene cerca de la ventana observándola con curiosidad y sin una pizca de culpa —la cual debería tener, puesto que es la principal razón de porqué ella está en ese estado—. Sus ojos celestes viajan a la muñeca de la muchacha y ve el imperceptible hilo rojo que se enreda ahí y lo conecta al cuello del vampiro. Por un momento siente escalofríos pero no dice nada.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —pregunta entonces Shinigami deteniéndose en medio del lugar y mirando hacia algún punto desconocido. El ojicielo sonríe y se levanta de su lugar sacudiendo un poco su ropa negra.

—Es porque tienes sangre de hechicera —explica con naturalidad logrando que ella le preste atención—. Si no la tuvieras no habría este lazo —prosigue y agarra el cordón para estirarlo un poco y jugar con él sin borrar su amigable sonrisa—. Y por tu expresión supongo que no sabías que tenías este tipo de sangre.

—No. No es como si dijeran de qué tipo de persona desciendo cuando me hago un examen sanguíneo —comenta sarcásticamente y el chico la mira confundido cual niño. Niega un par de veces con la cabeza y suspira cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. En fin. ¿Hay alguna forma de romper este lazo?

Él muestra una sonrisa radiante.

—No.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Cree no oír bien, así que se limpia los oídos con el meñique. _Definitivamente_ no oyó bien. Porque teniendo en cuenta la expresión tan calmada y alegre y fredca del vampiro algo como eso no podía ser verdad. Le estaba jugando una broma, y una de las feas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquiere esperando con ansias que aquello no fuera más que un juego.

—Dije que no —aclara el rubio y ella siente el aire escaparse de sus pulmones. Empero el chico no cambia su dulce expresión—. No hay forma de romper este lazo, a menos de que alguien de los dos muera.

Enseguida ve cómo la chica camina robóticamente hacia un armario y de allíagarra una katana. Enseguida se espanta al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Y ella se acerca con arma en mano y lista para atacar.

—¡O-oye! ¡Yo no pienso matarte! —exclama él sincero en tanto retrocede de espaldas. La chica aun así no se detiene y sus ojos brillan con maldad.

—Es matar o morir... —murmura macabra y sigue acercándose a la par que él se aleja.

Al final el muchacho choca la espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos celestes se abren de par en par al ver su muerte tan cercana.

—No tengo intenciones de matarte o defenderme —aclara como última petición pero ella ni parece inmutarse. Se cubre con los brazos como último recurso—, así que si cambias de opinión juro que no te haré daño jamás y también haré todo lo que me pidas.

Y da el golpe... qué nunca llega. El chico vampiro al no sentir nada abre los ojos y quita sus brazos, observando a Shinigami. Ella está con la cabeza gacha y el arma con la punta sobre el suelo, sus hombros caídos como si estuviera arrepentida y triste.

—No puedo hacerlo... —declara bajamente y suspira pasándose una mano por el rostro tratando de liberar la presión. Levanta la cabeza y mira con pena hacia él—. Oye, lo siento. No puedo matarte ni aunque quiera.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta curioso con ojos dulces y brillantes y una expresión de suma inocencia. Además de ello un aura deslumbrante le rodea, tan resplandeciente que le quema los ojos a la muchacha y se ve obligada a desviar la vista.

—Por eso mismo —afirma seca y él sigue sin entenderle. Bufa y luego suelta la katana y lo vuelve a mirar a los ojos—. Bien... —dice a regañadientes y con una mueca de resignación—. Tenemos un lazo y eres mi sirviente, ¿cierto?

—Síp.

—Y este lazo es posible gracias a que tengo (algo que no sabía por cierto) sangre de hechicera. ¿Es así?

—Síp.

—Ok, es difícil de digerir pero creo que puedo soportarlo —alega tratando de ser positiva. Da media vuelta y enseguida cae al suelo de rodillas y pega la frente a éste hecha una maraña de emociones—. Kamisama, dime que esto no es un castigo por haber escrito algo sobre la lápida de mi vecino.

—Por cierto, señorita —habla de nuevo el extraño vampiro logrando hacer que levante la cabeza y se encuentren cara a cara y ver su típica sonrisa dulce—. No sé su nombre.

—Shinigami —contesta seca y él parece confundido—. Sólo llámame así. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Michelle Anggel —responde con una amplia sonrisa y ella le mira raro—. ¿Qué?

—¿En qué idioma está eso?

—Francés.

—Oh, ya veo —asiente desinteresada y se hace un ovillo en el suelo—. Todavía pienso que estoy soñando y que en algún momento despertaré.

De pronto siente una mano posarse en su cabeza y levanta apenas la mirada, notando que el chico le sonríe amigable e inocente. Un acto que sigue desconcertándole bastante.

—Ahora que lo veo bien —empieza Michelle diciendo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pecosas—, eres bastante linda.

Shini siente su rostro calentarse un poco y enseguida desvía la vista. Se abraza a sí misma y lleva las rodillas lo más apretadas que puede hasta su pecho. Se queda un momento en silencio.

—No me digas eso, sirviente molesto —habla tratando de sonar altanera como siempre. Él ríe—. Y tú tampoco estás tan mal que digamos.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte, ama.

—Ugh... —murmura ligeramente descontenta por ese honorífico.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Finalmente está afuera. El campamento escolar sigue y ella decide separarse un momento del grupo de alumnos bulliciosos que conforman su clase, pero sin dejar de ser vigilada por su nuevo sirviente quien se mantiene al margen sin ser notado por nadie. A su alrededor sólo hay vegetación y algunas cosas como letreros. En sí el ambiente es tranquilo y eso es lo que más necesita.

Sigue sin creerse que todo aquello le estaba ocurriendo, justo a ella.

—¡Shini!

La conocida voz de su mejor amiga la despierta de su sueño despierto en donde se le quedó viendo cómo idiota a una ramita tirada en el suelo. Enseguida levanta la vista y siente como su senpai se abalanza a abrazarle con fuerza y respira profundo como si estuviera realmente aliviada. Luego se separa y la observa de arriba abajo meticulosamente.

—Es bueno ver que estás bien —declara la de ojos miel y suspira de nuevo. La agarra de los hombros y la mira con seriedad—. Por favor, dime que lo que sucedió ayer no fue una alucinación mía.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que nos escapamos de nuestras habitaciones, corrimos por un bosque a mitad de la noche, llegamos a una iglesia y nos encontramos con la masacre de un monstruo? —Inquiere y la castaña asiente a todo eso—. No, no fue un sueño por desgracia.

—Oh, rayos... —murmura y aprieta los labios con fuerza y piensa en algo—. Tenemos que avisarle a la policía.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿El que un ente desconocido apareció desde un ataúd y atacó y mató a cuatro chicos en menos de cinco minutos? Oye, no sé tú pero yo creo que nos tacharán de locas si decimos algo como eso.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? No podemos-

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta de pronto una nueva voz que Karai no reconoce. Enseguida mira por sobre el hombro de la pelinegra divisando a un chico rubio de ojos claros que no parecía para nada de ese país.

Parpadea un par de veces y luego mira hacia Shinigami, quien tiene una mueca de incomodidad en esos momentos

—¿Lo conoces? —inquiere la mayor refiriéndose al entrometido.

—Sí —acepta con desánimo—. Él es mi... mi...

—¡Soy su sirviente!

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Karai parpadea de nuevo. Mira a Shinigami, luego al rubio, después a Shinigami de nuevo, y de nuevo al rubio. No sabe qué más hacer que mirarlos.

Entonces suelta una risa torpe y nerviosa.

—¿Khé?

La _kouhai_ quiere que la tierra se la trague.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
